New Cycle's Eve
by ArkhamGirl
Summary: Zuse and Susan Gifford, the Grid's new system administrator, sound the bell for the next cycle together. Rated M for sexual content, which this one-shot mainly consists of.


**_Author's Note: I know it's weird, but I wrote this one-shot on New Year's Eve 2013/2014 and I waited til now to post it because I HAVE BADASS PATIENCE xD _**

**_I WISH YOU A HAPPY NEW YEAR, MY LOVELY PROGRAMMES, HAVE FUN WITH THIS ONE!_**

* * *

><p><strong>New Cycle's Eve/**

"Look how gorgeous it is...", Susan breathed. Her eyes shined, reflected the beautiful shapes the fireworks created in front of her.

Zuse looked up with the same fascination hin his gaze, putting is chin onto her shoulder, arms wrapped around her slender body from behind. "Yes. It is spectacular."

A wide smile spread across her face. "Do you think the next cycle will be exciting?"

"Oh, how could it not be?", Zuse laughed. "With you and me a sensational cycle is bound to occur, my dear!"

Susan smirked, still staring up.

The banging, the diffusing brightness, reminded her of outside, the Userworld. On new year's eve there had always been fireworks she'd loved as a small child already. Once she even had bought some with her foster-father Robert - douzens of firecrackers, since in her boldness she had insisted on it, which she had expressed with the words 'No, I don't want the small one, I want the REAL KABOOM!'. It had been a magical night. Red, green and golden lights had rained down from the sky, but she had liked the blue ones best, although their colour hadn't nearly been as beautiful as it was now.

This here, in front of her... THIS was what she understood by perfection. An artwork of luminous, exploding geometrical forms. Together with the man behind her they made this night as magical as that one event in her youth.

There she suddenly sensed Zuse nuzzling her neck. "Susan?"

"Mhm?"

"Do you love me?"

Her smile grew bigger and she closed her lids. "Yes, Zuse. I love you more than anything else. You love me too?"

He put his cheek to hers, whispering: "More than words can say."

Susan's smile became a smirk. "But with deeds maybe..." With that she let her head fall back, giving him the opportunity to put his lips on hers.

Zuse's arms loosened their grip, his hands wandered down her waist, stroked over her slightly ripped stomach, until he broke from the kiss and slowly turned her around, making her lean her back against the metal rods. With half-closed lids he took in her appearance.

Susan loved it when he did that. Through that, the brightness of his silver eyes was emphasised even more. And she eyed him as well. He had already taken off the tailcoat-like part of his suit, only wore the short-sleeved rest beneath it. Indeed, he didn't look quite as fashionable in it as usual, but more athletic, vigorous.

And he also felt like that, which was one of the reasons why he grabbed the hips of the woman in front of him, pulling her closer, directly into the next kiss.

Susan allowed him to part her lips with his tongue and seize her mouth entirely. Since she always had to act like a warrior in her everyday life, she now was in the mood of leaving the dominant part to HIM, just enjoyed the butterflies in her tummy that spread within her at the wet touch of their tongues. She ran her fingers through Zuse's hair, clung to the back of his head to press him even harder against herself, which was a bit painful, but incredibly arousing. His hands ceased from her hips, stroked over her curves for a while, until they went even lower, between her thighs and with a dart she was already at top, her legs wrapped around his waist and her back pressed against the handrail. Slowly, Susan began to move her pelvis in circles, rubbing it against Zuse's, which she knew he was waiting for and which he would like very much. As if to confirm he quietly moaned into her mouth, making her smile while the kiss got wilder now. With inner excitement she felt something bestir in Zuse's trousers, enlarge, harden. Instantly, she desisted from his hair, reached down and firmly ran her hand over the changing part of his body.

Zuse winced, gasped for air. "User, Susan...", he panted. "You really don't like to take it slow, don't you?"

"You know how much I hate wasting time...", she replied, laughing seductively and started to kiss and suck on his neck.

Zuse exhaled shakily, bit his bottom lip, carrying out slow rubbing movements against her body.

Now it was Susan's turn to moan softly, before a muffled sound of frustration escaped her lips. "Zuse...", she mumbled.

There the pressure on her back disappeared, she slid to her feet, took Zuse's hand and hastened into the bedroom with him. She let herself fall onto the white king-size bed, her elbows supporting her as she looked at Zuse with hungry eyes. While watching her attentively, taking in every little motion in her face, he ran his fingers down his sides, so that his suit vanished in small white squares, starting from his shoulders and down to his feet.

Susan let out another sound of distress, quickly got up to her knees and pressed her lips against Zuse's chest. Scratching over his fair skin, she worked her way down with kisses. When she reached her target object, she looked up once again, which released a wave of arousal within Zuse. Her lustful eyes still fixed on his, Susan closed her hands around his erection and took the tip of it into her mouth, lightly sucking on it, letting her tongue circle about it. Zuse pressed his lids together, bit his upper lip, ran his fingers through his own white hair and let his head fall back a bit, a the ecstasy built up within. He enjoyed it with every circuit of his body that she licked down his shaft, put a little pressure on its upper end with her thumb, before swapping her hand and mouth position again. Though, he was aware that she would make him lose control over himself due to her knowledge of every single sensitive energy node on this part of his body and let him come to an end earlier than planned, which was not a problem inherently, since with Susan he'd never had difficulties to get into the same state as before immediately, but eventually it would feel much better if they waited now.

So he carefully put his hands on the female progamme's cheeks, which was hint enough for her to interrupt her work and back away a bit. Breathing heavily she crawled on her elbows back to the cushions, while Zuse knelt down on the bed, approached her like a wild predator, until he lay between her legs and kissed her deeply. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, his hands were on her breasts, gently squeezing them, before his right slid off them, wandered down and then rubbed over the area between her legs. Susan moaned. Lust rushed through her body, made each of her bits race, when Zuse additionally shoved a finger into her wet entrance.

For a short moment he broke from the kiss, looked at her with a wide grin. "I love it when you're so wet just because of me..."

"No other program would manage to do that anyway, darl..."

He let out a seductive laugh and put his lips on her neck.

It brought so much joy to him to see the otherwise so strong Susan Gifford melt under him. She completely was at his mercy - her fellow combatants would never believe it. Zuse knew the body of men and women inside out, though, more than that he knew HER and, therefore, knew which touch would absolutely drive her over the edge.

While he kept thrusting his fingers into her, he wandered down with his lips, let them run over her breasts, over her athletic stomach and eventually his tongue replaced the fingers, which again made Susan moan loudly and arch her back. In order that she wouldn't unintendedly refuse access to him by her with endless desire writhing body, he clutched her thighs, spreading them, and only when she'd calmed down a bit, he took one hand away from it to massage the upper part of her genitals.

Susan watched Zuse tampering with her private parts, already looked forward to have this memory sequence at the ready for boring days in the administrator office, to be able to enjoy this wonderful view of Zuse pleasing her orally once again.

There she felt how this stinging feeling of ecstasy grew, approaching its climax. Though, Susan didn't want it to end here. Not yet.

Hastily Susan pushed Zuse away, sat up and said with a voice full of anticipation: "Okay, Honey, ready for the final round?"

"Just come here, you randy bitch!"

There he already lay between her thighs again and kissed her passionately, while she wrapped her legs around his waist, energising him at thrusting his member into her soaking wet hole. With more and more vigorous movements he let it slide into her, as he pressed her wrists against the headboard.

"Harder...", Susan ordered moaning and he complied with her command.

With growing ecstasy her energy balance increased and Susan's circuits began to glow in branched white lines, just like Zuse's. He quickly cocked his head, sucked on one of the luminous spots on Susan's neck, which gave her an extra kick and made her growl with lust. She managed to free her right hand from Zuse's grip, squeezed her finger against a shimmering circuit line on his back, ran it all the way down and, like he'd done with hers before, let it slide in an opening between his thighs.

Zuse threw his head back and moaned loudly: "_Susan_!"

"_Zuse_!", she cried out, totally out of breath, as he bumped his stiff member into her so hard it hurt a little, but filled her with an incredible feeling of pleasure. Then it felt like they exploded against eachother, allowing full bent to their inner fire, while both got flooded by the wave of exhilaration they had longed for so much.

For a moment everything around Susan became white, until the last bit of air was pressed out of her lungs.

Panting, they lay side by side, could hardly think. Only the echo of the endless arousal from earlier was palpable now. Remaining was the pleasant feeling of relaxation and happiness.

"You were right.", Susan brought forth.

Zuse gave her a questioning look.

"With you and me a sensational cycle is bound to occur."

They laughed quietly, letting their heads sink into the cushions. When they had finally calmed down, Zuse placed his left hand on Susan's hip and kissed her passionately. She flung her arms around his neck and held her leg up his side.

Zuse broke from the kiss, a soft look in his silver eyes. "I love you, Susan."

"I love you too.", she whispered.

They kissed once more, before Zuse rolled over onto his back again, wrapped his arm around Susan and both, only perceiving the banging of the fireworks from outside, fell asleep.


End file.
